omniverse_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifting Strength
What is Lifting Strength? *Physical strength, or better defined as Lifting Strength is the amount of mass that a character is able to lift in Earth's gravity. *Earth is used as a baseline for lifting feats, as the vast majority of feats where characters are shown to lift occur on Earth, although feats that happen in places where the gravity is higher than that of Earth will count as well, under certain conditions. **Note that the weight of an object increases in direct proportion to the ratio of gravity of place in comparison to Earth's. This would mean that if the gravity of a specific place is X times greater, the lifter would need to exert X times the amount of energy needed to lift that same object in comparison to the energy required to lift that object within Earth's gravity. ***'Weight' (w) = (mass)*(gravity)) ***'Potential Energy' = (0.5*(mass)*(gravity)*(height of object lifted)) ***Looking at the equations for both the weight and potential energy, both the weight of the object and the potential energy required to lift that object changes in direct proportion to the change in gravity, whether the value of gravity is increased/decreased. *Feats that involve the movement of astronomical bodies (meteors, planets, stars, etc.) would count as well, as it would obviously take a tremendous amount of physical strength to push/pull these objects due to their sheer mass. *The utilization of Telekinesis is also a valid method of lifting, and thus would be classified as a lifting feat for that character, although it must be specified in the Lifting Strength section of the profile that the lifter has lifted that object via Telekinetic Abilities (or any other ability that's used to lift) **(Example) Lifting Ability: Unknown physically, Class 10 via Telekinesis Lifting Strength Levels Inapplicable: Tier 11. Too low to be properly calculated. Below Average Human: 0 to 50 kg (The mass of a small animals or child.) Regular Human: 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, or a large dog) Above Average Human: 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine, or a tumble dryer) Athletic Human: 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) Peak Human: 227 to 460 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) Superhuman: 460 kg to 600 kg (Ability to lift things such as large stones, and smaller vehicles such as motorbikes.) Class 1: 600 kg to 1000 kg (The world record for deadlifting feats in real life) Class 5: 1000 kg to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) Class 10: 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) Class 25: 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) Class 50: 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) Class 100: 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) Class K: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) Class M: 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship) Class G: 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) Class T: 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) Class P: 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) Class E: 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) Class Z: 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) Class Y: 10^24 to 10^27 kg (The mass of larger planets) Pre-Stellar: 10^27 to 2x10^29 kg (The mass a solid object can reach before the gravitational collapse to a small star) Stellar: 2x10^29 to 6.3x10^32 kg (The mass of a smaller star up to the most massive star) Multi-Stellar: 6.3x10^32 kg to 1.6x10^42 (The mass of the most massive star to the mass of the Milky Way) Galactic: 1.6x10^42 kg to 6x10^43 kg (The mass of the Milky Way to the mass of the most massive galaxy) Multi-Galactic: 6x10^43 kg (The mass of the most massive galaxy up to the mass of the observable universe) Universal: 1.5x10^53 kg and higher (The mass of the observable universe up to any higher finite value) Infinite (Countably infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) Immeasurable (Uncountably infinite strength in relation to 3-dimensional entities, equated to higher-order beings on greater planes of existence and/or higher-dimensional beings when portrayed as qualitatively superior) Irrelevant (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) Category:Terms